fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Foodini
Foodini is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. He is the "host" for all of the Mini-Games that appear after a player finishes a "day" in most of Papa's Gamerias in or after Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Occupation: Game Show Host Loves: Purple Burple Hates: Silver Jewelry This popular game-show host found the perfect venue for his traveling game show: Papa’s chain of restaurants! Since the opening of Papa's Pancakeria, Foodini brings his assortment of food-themed mini-games to the restaurant every evening. Papa Louie loved the added exposure from the game show, and worked with Foodini on a promotion for opening his new restaurant in Starlight City. Mini-Games Starting with Papa's Pancakeria, at the end of each day, you have the option of playing or skipping one of the mini-games that he has in store for you if you have tickets. If you are able to win a game, you are awarded with a prize that can be used to customize the lobby of your workplace or a new article of clothing that your worker can wear. He is also the leader of the parade in all games. Appearance Foodini has fair skin, hard-to-see eyes, and a big open smile. He wears a large, dark magenta top hat with a sparkly golden band wrapped around it, a yellow game show ticket tucked underneath his hat band, a shiny, golden bowtie on his plum suit golden flower with a purple middle pinned on it over a pinkish-white undershirt with black bottom and three yellow buttons on it. sparkly golden buttons on the sleeves, golden shiny pants, white shoes with golden laces, and an assortment of rings on his fingers. During the parade sequence, Foodini is always seen carrying and spinning a dark plum-colored baton. Clean-Up His hat is thinner and he got tanner. Styles Style B He wears a large, white top hat and a plum band wrapped around it. He wears a white suit over a yellow long-sleeved shirt with purple buttons on it, a shiny, dark purple flower with a yellow middle is pinned on his suit, two plum buttons on his suit sleeves, moderate plum pants. Style B (Papa Louie 2) He wears a large, gold top hat and a plum band wrapped around it, a gold suit over a white long-sleeved shirt underneath with purple buttons on it, a shiny, plum tie, dark purple flower with a yellow middle is pinned on his suit, two plum buttons on his suit sleeves, and moderate plum pants. Big Top Carnival Outfit During Big Top Carnival, he wears a black top hat with a golden band that surrounds it, a red and white striped suit with a black collar and yellow buttons located in the lower edges of its sleeves over a white undershirt with a black lower half and yellow buttons pinned on it, and black pants. Starlight Jubilee/BBQ Outfit He wears a red and white striped top hat with a blue band with white stars surrounding it, a red and white striped suit with a blue collar and white buttons located in the lower edges of its sleeves over a white undershirt with white buttons pinned on it with a blue bottom, blue pants, and red-orange laces. Halloween Outfit He wears a black top hat with a brown band that surrounds, a long plum feather, a short purple feather and the face of a skull, a black suit with purple stitches, a plum necklace with bones hanginng from it, black buttons located in the lower edges of its sleeves, a purple undershirt with black buttons pinned on it and a plum bottom, brown pants, and black wingtips with brown soles and plum laces. Christmas Outfit He wears a large, green top hat and a red band wrapped around it, Christmas lights and spheres around it, and a yellow star at top of the hat. He wears a green suit with a red petaled green flower over a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath with red buttons on it and a black bottom, two red buttons on his suit sleeves, red pants, and white elf shoes with green details, brown soles and yellow bells. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Powdered Sugar *3 Butters *2 Strawberries *1 Banana *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Onion Ring *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Onion Ring *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Wings (left) *6 Spicy Garlic Shrimps (right) *4 Celeries (left) *Awesome Sauce Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner C *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **Sarge Gobstopper, Gummy Onion, Sarge Gobstopper Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *4 Onions *5 Tomatoes *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Bowtie *Purple Pesto *4 Onions *5 Tomatoes *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Roll Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Clear Glaze *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Blueberry Roll Donut with Blueberry Custard **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips **Candy Jack Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Tofu Skewers (left) *6 Blazeberry Shrimp (right) *4 Celery (left) *Awesome Sauce *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *3 Chicken (top left) *3 Spinach (top right) *6 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Basil Leaves (all) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Corned Beef *Deep-Fried Pickles *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Pretzel Bread with Red Windsor Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Corned Beef *Deep-Fried Pickles *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Gummy Onions *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **2 Gummy Onions Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Onion **Saltwater Taffy *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **Gummy Onion **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Gummy Onion, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner D *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Red Licorice, Blot, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Ladyfingers Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Vented Crust *9 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) *9 Raspberries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Grōōvstock) *Ladyfingers Crust *Mission Fig Jam *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Rhubarb Filling *Vented Crust *8 Music Notes (Inner Ring) *9 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) *9 Raspberries (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Blazeberry Sauce *Onions *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Azul Ranch Taco with Tofu *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Blazeberry Sauce *Beni Shoga *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Shrimp Tempura **Tamago *Bonito Flakes *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Shrimp Tempura **Tamago *Rainbow Peppercorn *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Blazeberry Sauce *Onions *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake Shell with Corn Dog *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Caramel Apple Sauce *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon Waffle *Powdered Sugar *3 Butters *2 Strawberries *1 Banana *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Bacon Waffle *Powdered Sugar *3 Butters *2 Sweetish Fish *1 Banana *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Basil Leaves (all) *3 Spinaches (top right) *6 Tomatoes (bottom) *3 Chicken (top left) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Garlic Knot Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Basil Leaves (all) *3 Kuri Kinton (top right) *6 Lotus Roots (bottom) *3 Chicken (top left) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mustard *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) *Veggie Dog on a Pan de Muerto Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mustard *Spooky Slaw *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Black Mist **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranates **Vanilla Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Hokey Pokey *Whipped Cream *Mini Mallows *Banana *Sugarplum, Ladyfinger, Sugarplum Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Traditional Cookie with Pomegranates **Vanilla Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Lollipop Bits **Caramel Apple Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Hokey Pokey *Whipped Cream *Cotton Candy Syrup *Chocolate Bacon *Chocolate Banana *Sugarplum, Ladyfinger, Sugarplum Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Bacon Waffle *Powdered Sugar *3 Butters *2 Strawberries *1 Banana *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Bacon Waffle *Powdered Sugar *Black Pearl Crisps *3 Butters *2 Gummy Krakens *1 Banana *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! *2 Tikka Masala Tofu Skewers (left) *8 Blazeberry Shrimps (right) *4 Cheese Cubes (all) *2 French Fries (left) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *2 Candy Apple Tofu Skewers (left) *8 Blazeberry Shrimps (right) *4 Cheese Cubes (all) *2 Corn Dogs (left) Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Crushed Peanuts * Chocolate Long John with Blueberry Custard ** Clear Glaze ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Roll ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Chocolate Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Crushed Peanuts * Chocolate Long John with Root Beer Float Filling ** Golden Age Icing ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Letterbox Donut ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Pretzel Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Corned Beef *Deep-Fried Pickles *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Pretzel Bread with Red Windsor Cheese *Regular Grill *Bacon *Corned Beef *Deep-Fried Pickles *Wild Onion Sauce *Fried Egg *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Strawberry Vinaigrette **Sour Cream Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 13 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 34 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 46 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 67 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 66 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 32 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 48 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Purple Burple Syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Bowtie. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Big Top Carnival and Bearclaw Donut. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bread. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Purple Burple Drizzle. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Grape Jelly Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Nacho Cheese Chips. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Big Top Carnival and Funnel Cake Shell. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Black Mist. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Big Top Carnival and Caramel Apple Ice Cream. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cheese Cubes. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Root Beer Float Filling. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2/3 Trivia *He often orders purple ingredients. *If you're playing the Customer Cravings mini-game when he is already unlocked, he may appear in the game, with Foodini saying "What does Foodini crave?" Amusingly, this results in two Foodinis appearing. *When the player get close to Foodini's cage in the platformer games, there is a baddie holding a Foodini balloon. However, nobody can kill it as it has no open space to enter. *He is no longer unlocked before Papa Louie since Papa's Cupcakeria, with the exception of Papa's Wingeria HD. **This is due to the introduction of holidays to the Gamerias. *During Big Top Carnival in both Papa's Scooperia To Go! and Papa's Wingeria To Go!, Foodini will be wearing his Style H at the mini-games menu. *He is one of 11 customers to receive a statuette. *He, Allan, Ninjoy, Chester, Xolo, Tohru, Hank, Sarge Fan, Kahuna, Maggie, Mayor Mallow and Papa Louie are the only customers to dress differently in two holidays. Order Tickets Foodini's Pancakeria Order.png|Foodini's Pancakeria order Foodni Burgeria HD.png|Foodni's Burgeria HD order Foodini zps70d5283f.jpg|Foodini's Wingeria order Foodini Hot Dog.png|Foodini's Hot Doggeria order 2 papas burgeria to go.jpg|Foodini's Burgeria To Go! Order Foodini-order-Onionfest-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest Foodini Cupcakeria.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria regular order foodini freezeria.png|Foodini's Freezeria HD order Foodini Halloween.png|Foodini's Pastaria order during Halloween Foodini Pasta.png|Foodini's Pastaria regular order Foodini FTG.png|Foodini's Freezeria To Go! order Fooldini Donuteria.png|Foodini's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Foodini regular.png|Foodini's Donuteria regular order Foodini WHD.png|Foodini's Wingeria HD order Foodini PTG.png|Foodini's Pizzeria To Go! order Foodini's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Foodini's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Foodini's Cheeseria Order.png|Foodini's Cheeseria regular order Foodini Big CTG.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival foodinicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Foodini's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Foodini Sugar.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Foodini Normal.png|Foodini's Cupcakeria HD regular order Foodini Groove.png|Foodini's Bakeria order during Groovstock Foodinibak-2.png|Foodini's Bakeria regular order Foodini Cherry.png|Foodini's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Foodini Order- TMHD.png|Foodini's Taco Mia HD regular order Foodinisushih.PNG|Foodini's Sushiria order during New Year Foodinisushi.PNG|Foodini's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Foodini (Holiday).png|Foodini's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Foodini (Regular).png|Foodini's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Foodini (Holiday).png|Foodini's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Foodini (Regular).png|Foodini's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1248.JPG|Foodini's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1247.JPG|Foodini's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Foodini (Holiday).png|Foodini's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Foodini (Regular).png|Foodini's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Foodini (Holiday).png|Foodini's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Foodini (Regular).png|Foodini's Hot Doggera To Go! regular order IMG 0999.JPG|Foodini's Scooperia/HD order during Big Top Carnival IMG 0728.JPG|Foodini's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Foodini (Holiday).jpg|Foodini's Pancakeria To Go! order during Pirate Bash Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Foodini (Regular).jpg|Foodini's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Wingeria To Go! Foodini (Holiday).png|Foodini's Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Wingeria To Go! Foodini (Regular).png|Foodini's Wingeria To Go! regular order Foodini’s DTG! SPFF order.JPG|Foodini's Donuteria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest. Foodini’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Foodini's Donuteria To Go! regular order. C5145B09-9F97-471C-9BFC-64E56DEBFC41.jpeg|Foodini’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Valentine’s Day F0097EBF-CE43-4859-8531-5DC266F2AECD.jpeg|Foodini’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 6D2FDAB3-E970-4B7B-8E54-3DD68B47437C.jpeg|Foodini's Bakeria To Go! order during Grōōvstock 566EC8B4-3704-4576-B737-CFF45D55A851.jpeg|Foodini's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery FoodiniBCU.png|Foodini's old look Foodini PL2 Style B.png|Foodini's Style B in Papa Louie 2 Foodini Big Top Carnival.png|Foodini's Big Top Carnival Outfit Foodini Starlight.png|Foodini's Starlight Jubilee/BBQ Outfit Foodini HalloweenO.png|Foodini's Halloween Outfit Foodini Christmas.png|Foodini's Christmas Outfit Foodini perfect.png|Perfect in Wingeria! Foodini Unlocked.PNG|Foodini unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria! Foodini Friday Games.jpg|Foodini with his Friday Games! Perfect Breakfast for Foodini.png|Happy Foodini! Poor Foodini.png|Poor Foodini Foodinitongue.jpg|Foodini is not pleased! Foodini1.jpg|Wanna PLAY? 42.jpg Foodini playing Steak and Jake.png|Foodini is starting to rage in Steak and Jake Just saw this in Customer Cravings....png|Did you clone yourself, Foodini? Foodini Regular.jpg Perfect foodini.png|Perfect score on Foodini Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini.png|Foodini's perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Foodini 2.png|Foodini's perfect score during Onionfest Dont shoot.png|Foodini with a target on his face. FOODINI SE PREPARANDO PARA VOAR.png When Burgers Attack! - Foodini.jpg (Pastaria) Foodini as Star Customer.png Perfect Pasta for Foodini.png|Perfect Pasta! Foodini's Friday Games Icon.png|Foodini's Friday Games Icon Perfect Pasta for Foodini 2.png|Perfect Pasta for Foodini! Foodini Papa's Cupcakeria perfect.jpg|Well done, perfect! Foodini new outfit.png|New outfit in Big Top Carnival Foodini 1.jpg|Foodini during Big Top Carnival Donas Perfectas para Foodini y Hacky Zak.png|Perfect donuts for Hacky Zak and Foodini to enjoy! 640px-Bandicam 2014-07-27 17-02-40-301.jpg|Perfect with Foodini! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-43-37-205.jpg|Foodini gliding in Papa Louie 2 Angryfoodini.png|Foodini does not appreciate these "pancakes" Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png|Alberto playing at Foodini's stand (Donuteria) Foodini as a star customer during Big Top Carnival.png|Foodini as a star customer during Big Top Carnival! Foodini perfect 2.png|Foodini loves his perfect St Paddy's Day donuts! Foodini perfect 3.png|Foodini goes striped for a perfect score! Papa's Donuteria - Foodini Celebrating Big Top Carnival.png Wintergreenway1.jpg|Foodini in the sneak peak of When Sundaes Attack! Newyears2015.jpg|Happy New Year! With Foodini Live! A Cupcakeria 24.PNG|"Raw cupcakes? What a shame." A Cupcakeria 8.PNG|That waiting score can only do so much to a customer Two Foodinis.png|Two Foodinis are better than one! Easter 15 small.jpg|Time to break the easter egg! Cus.JPG|All characters in Papa Louie 3 July4th 2015b.jpg|Foodini in 4th of July poster 2015 Foodini togo.jpg|Foodini showing minigames in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Xmasgames.jpg More Clear.png Screenshot (112).png Foodini - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Foodini Style B Foodini Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Foodini loves his pie! perfect for foodini.png|Foodini give the tip Foodini Great.png|Foodini feel great about his pancake, with his own background Foodini's Hot dog order.png 1472217509298.jpg|Foodini and Papa Louie in Taco Mia HD Foodini perfect pie.png|Purple Foodini got a perfect red n' pink special Angry Foodini (Cleaned).PNG Foodiniapproved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Foodini Approved! Easter 17sm.jpg|Foodini in the 2017 Easter holiday picture Foodini's Friday Games.jpg|Foodini's Friday Games icon. Appears when a Friday Games blog post is linked on reddit. bandicam 2017-07-20 20-02-17-657.jpg|Foodini perfect wheels foodini.gif Foodiniisback.png Unlocking Foodini H.png Hex Foodini.png D1CD6720-357E-4555-A012-97E9DCA020D6.jpeg IMG 0069.PNG IMG 0453.PNG IMG_0498.PNG Cupcake filling'.PNG IMG 0623.PNG IMG 0818.PNG IMG 0845 pizzeria.PNG|"Add Broccoli to Foodini's order." IMG 0843 coupon.PNG IMG 0941.PNG IMG 0898.PNG IMG 0905.PNG Foodani Perfect Sundee.png Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg Foodini Not Pleased.png Foodini Nervous.png Angry Foodini.png IMG_1266.PNG Foodini Finger Point.png|Foodini is not pleased in Scooperia. foodinioutside.jpg|Wait wut IMG 1856.PNG IMG_2100.PNG July 4th 2019.JPG Foodini Perfect Pizza.png BB289867-0662-4D25-AC70-0D6188EEF08C.png 59F89C74-C3BE-4400-85C8-713991A031FF.png Foodini and Janana.png blog_foodini_sm.jpg Foodini and Hope.png 3680ABE4-CD28-4A21-8371-A3D8A47E438D.jpeg tperfect12.jpg Fan Art Foodini.PNG|By EightballPixels Selfie.jpg Bellatrix recolor.png|By Almei Flipline - Foodini.png|By TheSweetPinkCutie Foodini by Manniie.jpg|By Manniie Foodini by Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 BabyFoodini.png|Baby Foodini es:Foodini no:Foodini Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:F Characters